Tonight’s Promises, Tomorrow’s Fulfillments
by Dark Misstress of Unknown
Summary: With one promise, you will be mine for the rest of our lives. With one answer that will become true. Will you accept me? SasuNaru NC-17


**Tonight's Promises, Tomorrow's Fulfillments**

Title: Tonight's Promises, Tomorrow's Fulfillments

Author: Dark Misstress of Unknown

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto

Author's note:First attempt at a one-shot please enjoy ^-^.

P.S. Please forgive me I skipped the dinner scene, but I felt like it was a little pointless to my one-shot please do not hate me.

'thinking'

"speaking"

------- change of time or place

* * *

**With one promise, you will be mine for the rest of our lives. With one answer that will become true. Will you accept me?**

The sky seemed impatient to welcome the night. Well at least it seemed that way to Sasuke. He had been waiting for this moment to arrive, ever since his childhood…to propose to the one he loved…Naruto. He could not believe this moment had finally arrived.

After everything they had been through, all the hardships they endured, all the jealously from certain people, every single obstacle they faced had all been worth it.

Now he stood in front of his boyfriends' door, waiting to go inside, waiting to see him.

Sasuke stood there for 5 minutes, just waiting there; he knocked occasionally hoping the blonde would open. Just when he was about to leave, Naruto opens the door.

"Hey Teme," Naruto mumbled.

He had heard the knocking on the door for the last couple of minutes, but knew he could not open the door yet.

"Come in," Naruto said smiling as he looked at his boyfriend.

He noticed there was something different about Sasuke today; he seemed happier then usual, as if there was something a greater force then usual driving him to be there. Naruto could not quite tell what it was, but he had a good feeling that whatever it was, he was going to like it.

"Dobe!" Sasuke smiled as he embraced his blonde lover tight.

'After all these years I never get tired of hugging him!' they both thought in unison.

After there little moment, they let go of each other and walked into the apartment. Sasuke noticed the unfamiliar atmosphere around the small place.

It was indescribable he could not exactly pinpoint it out, but he liked the feeling it was giving him.

As he made he is way into the living room he saw the many candles that were surrounding the small place Naruto knew as home.

"Sit here," Naruto, said as he left off to the kitchen.

'There is definitely something strange here going on, but what I should really be pondering about is when am I going to pop the question?' Sasuke thought as he sat on the sofa waiting for Naruto to return.

As he sat there thinking about he's plan he did not notice Naruto come in the room with a tray of food.

"Sasuke…Teme!" Naruto called out to the raven.

"Sorry, you were calling." Sasuke mumbled as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto smiled at him and said, "Let's go into the balcony, were going to have a special dinner tonight."

He got a hold of Sasuke's hand and led him into the balcony. Sasuke became aware of the romantic setting around Naruto's house.

There were many cushions of red and blue surrendering the little small table outside in the balcony. In the middle of the small table was a vase with a single rose.

Around it were two dishware sets, a bucket of ice and some whine. The moon was full tonight and it was shining brighter then usual, as if it knew that tonight was going to be like no other night that followed.

The stars were all nicely put upon the dark sky, like if they were displaying a setting of peace.

There were several daises, sakura-cherries, violets, jasmines, lavenders, white camelias, red camelias, and forget-me-nots surrounding the small place Naruto knew as home.

Sasuke smiled at this, 'At least the setting is perfect to ask Naruto the question.'

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"Yes, my kitsune." Sasuke uttered.

"What's up with you, what's going on today, your acting different then usual, is there something I should know about?" Naruto inquired as he looked directly into Sasuke's eyes searching for an answer.

"I'm just really happy that today is our 5th year anniversary, it makes me feel sooo so content, so pleased to know that were still together." Sasuke said smiling.

While deep inside he knew that was not the real reason why he was so overjoyed to be there, however it was part of it and that was a fact.

"Me too!" Naruto replied flashing a grin.

"Shall we eat then, I made your favorite foods!"

"Itadakimasu!" Sasuke and Naruto said as they both broke up the chopsticks.

After about 5 minutes of eating in silence. Naruto decided to spice things up a bit. For some awkward reason he felt like provoking Sasuke a bit, though it was not in a bad way.

"Hey Teme?" Naruto called out as he slowly picked up a strawberry and slightly started biting it to the point where he knew juice was running down his mouth.

Sasuke looked up and saw the juice running down Naruto's month and felt like grabbing the blonde and kissing him like if there was no tomorrow.

"Sa…." Naruto said cut off by Sasuke's lips.

Before Naruto realized what he had done, he was locked up in a kiss with Sasuke.

"Hmm…No Sasuke stop." Naruto pleaded even though he did not want to, so he pushed Sasuke back gradually.

"Why dobe your lips looked very sweet and tasted very good as well, I just couldn't resist myself."

Naruto turned red at Sasuke's comment. "Teme I was trying to tell you something."

"Please excuse me, for kissing you when you were trying to tell me something." Sasuke slowly spoke as he picked up Naruto's right hand and kissed it tenderly.

'He never stops amazing me even after all these years.' Naruto thought as Sasuke kissed his hand.

**SasuxNaru**

"That was some really remarkable cooking, you really are good at it, and if you weren't a ninja you would probably have been a chef." Sasuke told Naruto as he wiped the side of his mouth with a napkin.

"Thanks…sooo…uh…." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head trying to hide his joy.

"Naruto I need to ask you something." Sasuke whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear.

'Why is it that all of a sudden I feel scared, I have never felt this way before especially when he's asked me something_.'_, Naruto thought.

"Sure go right ahead!"

'Well here goes nothing, hopefully everything turns out fine.' the raven thought.

He bowed on his right knee and got a hold of Naruto's left hand.

'Is he going…?' Naruto wondered as he felt his heart swell and his stomach flutter with butterflies.

Sasuke used his right hand to take out the maroon box that held his future inside, his and Naruto's future inside.

'He really is going to do it…' Naruto thought as his eyes started to fog up with tears.

"Naruto I know we have been through a lot these past years we have been together, we have both shed many tears, we have stuck by each other's side through every obstacle that has gotten in our way, and I want us to stay like this forever. I Uchiha Sasuke, swear to protect you, be your crying shoulder, be yours forever in mind, body & soul. I vow to you love with all my heart so will you Uzumaki Naruto, marry me and be my soul mate?", Sasuke inquired Naruto as he handed him the maroon box that held their future inside.

Naruto gladly accepted the box and opened it up, inside was the prettiest ring he had ever seen. It was a silver ring with a ruby on the outside and his name in carved inside.

The blonde took it out, handed it to Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke felt his heart burst when he saw Naruto's reply, he could not believe this was really happening, but he was sure it was not a dream.

He gladly accepted the ring and got a hold of Naruto's left hand again and continued, "Uzumaki Naruto, with this ring I vow to be by your side until death do us part, I vow to cherish and love you until my heart fails out on me and I take my last breath. Even after myheart fails out on me wherever I go you will always be with(in) me, you will always be my love.", he said as he placed the ring on Naruto's ring finger.

Naruto's eyes gave up on him, and he let the waterfall finally escape. He had never been so happy in his life before, well excluding the moment Sasuke and he got together and the first time they kissed.

Even so he felt as if they were nothing compared to the overwhelming happiness he was feeling right now.

"Oh Sasuke!" he said as he released his hand from Sasuke's grasp and fell down on his knees.

Sasuke was a bit shocked at Naruto's reaction and embraced him in his arms, "Naruto what's wrong?" he questioned the blonde worried.

Naruto could not quite get the will to talk and struggled a bit to say anything, "I'm just so delighted Sasuke… (sniff, sniff)….I never really thought this would ever happen , and now that it has, I feel so overwhelmed by so many beautiful feelings….I can't even describe them all, but what I do know for sure is I love you and always will.." Naruto said as he wept on Sasuke's chest.

"Naruto….." was all Sasuke could say.

He lifted Naruto's chin up and dried away the tears. He gazed into Naruto's beautiful sky blue eyes and felt himself being sucked into another world, one where only he and Naruto existed in, one where he could truly call home.

Both Sasuke and Naruto felt themselves being pulled into each other's eyes as if an invisible string was connecting them…bonding them together.

They both stopped as there foreheads met and just sat there staring at each other. They both felt a sudden urge of kissing and both gave into the feeling.

They gazed at each other as there faces came even closer, as there faces titled slightly the opposite side so their lips could touch. Sasuke grasped Naruto's lips and slowly, but roughly kissed him hard.

Naruto kissed him back with the same sensation and as the kiss grew longer there feeling for need was not the only thing playing a factor, but passion and hunger started to appear as well.

Both Sasuke and Naruto felt as if they were re-sharing there first kiss, because even though they had kissed oh so many times before, this one felt different.

Neither could entirely understand the feeling very well, but it made them happy to know they mutually felt it. Sasuke started lowering both their bodies on the cushion-filled floor.

Naruto felt a strange sensation build-up inside his lower region, he had felt it many times and learned to control it, but today…today was different.

Today was not the same like any other day; he felt he was going to burst eventually.

Sasuke's tongue lapped at Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance and Naruto gladly accepted it.

This sensation of feeling wanted was driving both the raven and the blonde crazy.

Sasuke slowly studied Naruto's moist cavern moving his tongue around mesmerizing every curve that Naruto's mouth had.

Sasuke slowly slipped off Naruto's lips and decided to claim his neck.

As he did that, his hands started to roam around the blonde's body as well. Naruto felt his body freeze at Sasuke's hand contact.

He knew today, he was finally going to give into his needs, as much as he felt that after today nothing would ever be the same, after today his feelings would grow even more if it were possible, he knew that today he would let his hunger and passion take over.

'I'm surprised today we have gone this far…', Sasuke thought as he touched the younger man underneath him, then his hand stopped on the blonde's lower region.

Naruto felt his body tense up and freeze on him. He started feeling a burning sensation all over his body, everywhere Sasuke had touched he felt hot.

He felt himself leisurely starting to lose his breathe, and he started panting.

'Am I really ready for this?' Naruto wondered.

Sasuke felt Naruto's reaction to his hand and he felt himself become a little too uncomfortable in his pants because of that, he quickly removed himself from the younger man.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked breathless.

"Are you sure you want this Naruto…because every time we get to this circumstance you always freak out and walk out on me?", Sasuke inquired as sadness started to appear with in his heart, however today he was hoping Naruto's answer would be different.

Naruto sat up and explored inside his heart the answer he was looking for. He looked straight into Sasuke's midnight blue eyes and saw hope with in them, yet he also found anxiety lurking around.

With that, he finally confirmed his answer, "Sasuke…." he said whispering. "I want nothing more then to be by your side forever and ever and I know that I have to be yours in mind, body & soul. So what I'm saying is yes Sasuke I want you to make me yours."

Sasuke felt the inside of his heart burst into a billion pieces as he heard those words come out of Naruto's lips.

He felt a little piece inside himself die and then comeback to life. He felt like nothing could ever bring him down again.

Naruto finally felt like he could breathe again, everything inside told him he had done well by speaking out those words. He felt like a big weight had been taken off his shoulders, he had been waiting for so long just to tell Sasuke how much he wanted this.

They both felt like this was just the beginning of their new life together, yet it also felt like they were closing a chapter they thought would never end.

How they longed for this day to arrive, and now that it had finally arrived they could not believe it.

"Do you really mean it Naruto because I want nothing more then to make you mine and share my life with you?" Sasuke asked a bit nervous hoping to get the answer he wanted.

"Yes, Sasuke I mean it I have been waiting for this a long time to happen and so you have the moon and the stars to witness my love for you as much as yours for myself.", Naruto spoke as he looked at the sky.

"Then I will gladly accept it Naruto", Sasuke said as he got a hold of Naruto's chin and locked there lips together.

They both wanted this as much as the other and they knew that they could no longer deny the feelings they felt, so they might as well accept the passion, need and crave they felt inside.

In between the kiss Naruto whispered quietly "bedroom now" and without another second to lose Sasuke picked up Naruto and placed him on his arms bridal style and walked towards the room. Naruto felt like a girl in the sense of how he was being carried, he blushed a little at the thought of this.

As soon as Sasuke opened the door to the room, he noticed the setting.

Inside it was full of candles of red and blue. All around there were roses and rose petals on the bed, it had an Uchiha and Uzumaki symbol. How the raven loved the setting, it was perfect.

He let his blonde get on his feet and grabbed his hands, and trapped them into the nearest wall as he pinned him and started grinding against him in a slow motion and asked him quietly, "Did you do this?"

"Yes…" the blonde responded as he felt himself losing his breathe.

"So is this the reason why you left me knocking outside your door for about 10 minutes?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he started pulling his shirt up. He wanted nothing more then to take off the offending garment that stood in his way of touching his blonde.

"Mmm…I'm sorry I never meant to, but I had to," Naruto whispered gasping for air, as he felt himself get a little hot, and the butterflies in his stomach fly furiously around.

"I forgive you after all your going to own me some day so I'll let it slip for now…" Sasuke responded before he started attacking Naruto's neck. While his hands started roaming around the naked chest that was pressed against him.

'Sas…uh….beeeddd…naow!" Naruto said as he felt his knees weakened with all the pleasure he was feeling at the moment. He had dreamed about this moment for a very long time ago, but he just could not believe it felt better in real life then in a dream.

"Of course my adorable kitsune, but first I must rid you of these offending scraps of clothing that won't let me devour you fully!" Sasuke said as he slowly started to move his hands down to Naruto's waist. He gently lowered Naruto's pants down along with his boxers.

It was intoxicating the yearning that they felt for each other. The heat that they felt against each other was ecstasy.

"Aah Sas..Uke what about you I want to touch you as well.",Naruto said panting as he felt his erection being freed from the materials that shielded him from Sasuke's warmth.

"All in good time, but first do you have any lubricant ?" Sasuke asked as he stepped aside from Naruto.

Naruto felt a little anger at the lost of warmth Sasuke's body had been providing him. "Yes it's in the first drawer that's next to the bed, but can we continue now!", he told Sasuke.

"Are you that impatient for my touch, for my warmth, for my body on yours?", Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yes!", Naruto blushed and replied without a second thought.

"Undress me then, Nar-ut-ooo…,"Sasuke said in smoky voice as he took in Naruto's nude state.

His eyes wondered from his neck to chest to his well-toned abdomen and then to his lower region, his eyes careful studied every single curve and line from his muscular arms, to his toned out stomach, to his manly yet feminine legs, to his thighs, every part of Naruto's body.

He had never seen such a beautiful art piece before. He was being mesmerizing by Naruto's naked form and it was all his. All of this would only be for him and his eyes only, no one else.

Naruto felt himself blush as he saw Sasuke's eyes ravish his body, wanting him.

He moved in closer to Sasuke and started pulling up his shirt in a swift motion. He took in Sasuke's porcelain skin glow and placed his hands upon the muscular pale chest.

Both Sasuke and Naruto felt there skin heat up with the other's touch. They never really understood how just a simple touch or a kiss could churn so much passion, so much need for each other.

Naruto found his hands gliding up and down Sasuke's body. He slowly but roughly started moving his hands down Sasuke's chest to his waist.

'I'm so close…', he thought, 'so close...'

Sasuke was enjoying watching Naruto undress him. He felt relieved that Naruto yearned for this, just as much as he did, he felt relieved that he was not the only one…craving.

Naruto's hands moved swiftly in a quick motion as he took down Sasuke's pants and boxers in his first try. He wanted to finally feel Sasuke's warmth, to feel him raw, to feel him completely.

Sasuke hissed as he felt the clothing brush against his swollen erection, he moaned when he felt his erection being freed.

"You really are impatience aren't you my kitsune, you took off both my pants and boxer in one swift tug. Do you crave for me that much?" Sasuke inquired joking around.

He knew the answer perfectly well, however he wanted to hear it from Naruto's lips he wanted to see him give in.

"Yes I do, I crave for you so much I don't want to waste any time what so ever, take me now I'm begging you!" Naruto exclaimed blushing.

He had never really liked the idea of submitting to the Uchiha. Not in missions or anything else, however today was different. Today was a new day. Today he was going to surrender to him.

"As you wish my love!" Sasuke answered.

He was surprised to see that Naruto had given in. Knowing how much the blonde loved to be competitive, he was a little astonished but he liked the fact that today it was clear who was going to be on top.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist and pressed himself against the beautiful sun-kissed body. Both men groaned as they felt their swollen desires touch.

They both liked the heat it caused inside of them. Sasuke gently lowered both there bodies on the bed.

Naruto felt his back meet the soft silk sheets underneath him, he felt some of the rose petal fly off onto the floor and some of them stick to his back.

They both started panting at the friction that was being felt against each other. Sasuke started grinding against Naruto in slow swift motions.

This had them both gasping for air.

The sweet friction that was being caused had them moaning and groaning.

Naruto wondered how Sasuke knew what to do. Every single thing the raven did made the blonde crave for more. It was as if Sasuke knew which buttons to push on him to make him yearn and long for him.

They felt like they were about to explode from the mind-blowing grinding they were doing against each other.

It seemed like a pain, a sweet pain because the more they rubbed against each other the more it hurt in the sense that they couldn't get enough.

Naruto was glad Sasuke was taking it slow, but somehow now it seemed a bit to slow for his taste. He felt pure bliss right now.

He had always thought as a small boy, 'When I make love for the first time in my life with the person I love I want it to be slow. I want to feel needed, loved, desired for!'

However right now all he wanted was to turn things up a bit. He felt like they were going a bit slower then necessary.

"Sas…uukee…faster," Naruto moaned out.

"Don't worry you'll come fast."

"Qu..iii-tt…teas..ing…Sasu…UKE", Naruto groaned out as he came on Sasuke's and his stomach.

"Naruto!", Sasuke said as he also came after Naruto.

"Ha…hhh…teme were all wet now."

"Don't worry I'll clean us up right now so we can continue, where do you have a towel at?", Sasuke asked breathlessly as he got up.

'My Naruto sure does look sexy all sweaty and wet.' Sasuke thought as he captivated Naruto's naked flesh with his eyes.

"There in the restroom on the second drawer of the closet." Naruto whispered while he blushed as he saw Sasuke looking at him with a smirk on his face.

'My he really is beautiful! I could just take him here and now!', Sasuke thought.

"TEME!", Naruto yelled.

"Sorry I'll go get the towel now."

As Sasuke walked to restroom, he realized he still did not have any lubricant. Since clearly today it was obvious, he was going to top he needed to prepare the dobe or it would hurt him.

'Wait did not he say it was in the first drawer that is next to the bed?' He thought as he got a white towel and wet it a little bit with water and cleaned himself up.

"I'm back!", he mumbled.

"Sasuke here's the lubricant, but can we continue now?", Naruto asked as Sasuke started cleaning him.

"Yes my love, do not get impatient I will not go anywhere we will finish."

"Well good, cause I can't wait." Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke by the hair gently and kissed him.

With this action, Naruto made Sasuke get on top of him again and align their harden members.

"Naruto do I have your permission to start making love to you?" Sasuke asked as he released Naruto's lips and looked him directly into his sky blue eyes.

"Yes Sasuke you do!"

"Then let's begin.", Sasuke mumbled.

"We shall.", Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke by the hair and kissed him again.

They both felt like they were sucking each other's soul through this passionate kiss they were sharing.

As they kissed, Sasuke slowly started to roam his hands around Naruto's naked form.

He wanted to map every single line, curve and twist that Naruto's body provided him. He wanted to map every single place of Naruto's body in his mind.

After all this one landform, nobody else would be able to enjoy, but him.

Sasuke's hands ended up at Naruto's bottom, 'My Naruto really has a ass.'

He then stopped kissing him and decided to attack that delicious looking sun-kissed neck Naruto had.

After he finished leaving love marks all over Naruto's neck, he said squeezing Naruto's ass, "My you have a wonderful ass Uzumaki."

"Teme!", Naruto mumbled as Sasuke attacked one of his nipples.

Sasuke started teasing them. With one hand, he twisted one and with his lips, he worried the other one until it was hard.

"Ohh…Sasuke stop your killing me with all this sensuality." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke smirked at this and said as he let go of the nipples, "I'll give you real pleasure Naruto."

His right hand made its way to Naruto's lower region and start stroking Naruto slowly.

"Aahh…Sasu…ke…Sto-p..teas-ing." Naruto said breathless.

He wondered how Sasuke knew what to do to him to drive him wild.

"Hm…Naruto?"

"Yahh…teme."

"After I stop jerking you off were going to have some more fun, but before that could you please hand me the lube I need to prepare you first so it won't hurt a lot.", Sasuke said as he got chills down his spine at the thought of finally being inside his beautiful blonde.

"Her..rree..youu…goo!", Naruto mumbled not quite paying attention to what Sasuke told him. All he knew right now was that he was feeling like touching the sky.

He felt like Sasuke was making him fall in a spiral as he jerked him off. The feeling of Sasuke's hand moving up and down, side to side it was driving him insane.

'If I already feel a lot of pleasure with Sasuke jerking me off then I wonder how it would feel to have his lips around me…I'd probably die of all the raw emotion he would make me feel.' Naruto thought as he heard a "click" sound come from the tube.

At this noise he started panicking, he knew what was coming next and he did not like the idea of it. He had always heard that sex with another guy had its good parts and bad parts.

Good parts because the feelings you would get were unexplainable and pure joy. However, the bad part were when you had to be stretched. Oh yes he feared that part greatly and they were not even there yet.

He was told that it felt like having a scissor up your bottom trying to open you wide apart.

He was no girl so he did not understood that child labor was painful which for that he was grateful being born a man, but god only knew how much he feared the next part.

Sasuke stopped his ministrations on Naruto's manhood and coated his three fingers with the lube as he squeezed it out.

He looked up and saw Naruto's worried face and asked him, "Naruto what's wrong?"

"Sasuke I'm scared!", he uttered.

"Scared of what?

"Of what's next because I know it's going to hurt a lot Sasuke and I'm really frightened." Naruto murmured.

'DAMN!', Sasuke thought, 'I was afraid this was going to happen.'

"I know that it may hurt but after a while pleasure will come and then you'll be ready for me."

"Yes I know, but I'm still frightened Sasuke." Naruto said as he looked down at his feet.

"Look I'll distract you from the pain Naruto… Trust Me. I would never do anything to hurt you again.", the raven said.

"Okay Sasuke I trust you, continue with what you were about to do.", Naruto said lightly blushing at the thought of Sasuke preparing him.

"Okay then."

Sasuke decided to take in Naruto's manhood in his moist mouth to distract him from the fingers penetrating him.

"Aahh…Sasuke!", Naruto exclaimed as he felt Sasuke surround him with his lips.

Sasuke started a slow pace as he circled Naruto's hole with the first finger and gradually slid it in.

"Aaaaaa!", Naruto yelled as he felt himself being penetrated, tears started to fill up his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

Sasuke noticed this and started quickening the pace on Naruto's lower region as he sucked him harder.

'Oh Gods! This is better then I thought.' Naruto reflected.

Sasuke felt bad knowing Naruto was in pain right now. He decided to add a second finger and slowly moved in and out of Naruto's rear.

Naruto started moaning softly, at first it was loud enough for Sasuke to hear, but then it became louder.

"Ohh…Sasuke!", he said as he started riding Sasuke's fingers pushing back on them.

"Ahh!", he exclaimed as he felt Sasuke hit a bundle to nerves that made him touch heaven.

"Do that again Sasuke again!", he said breathlessly.

Sasuke was glad to hear that Naruto was finally feeling pleasure and compelled to the blonde's request.

"Oh Sasuke!", Naruto said as Sasuke added the last and final finger.

'If Naruto thinks this is pure pleasure then wait till I enter him that will be pure bliss.' Sasuke thought.

Naruto felt anger when Sasuke pulled out the fingers and started to pour some lube onto to hands.

"Sasuke!"

"Wait my adorable kitsune I must prepare myself so I can enter you easily, don't worry I will enter you soon."

Naruto blushed as Sasuke coated his swollen member with lube.

"Are you ready Naruto?", Sasuke inquired.

"Yes."

"How do you want to do this laying down or sitting on top of me?", Sasuke asked Naruto which positioning he wanted.

"Laying down I want to see your eyes as you enter me. I want you to hold my hands as you enter to me. I want to see you enter me.", Naruto said blushing furiously as he looked Sasuke directly in the eyes.

"Okay then every well Naruto." Sasuke said as he laid on top of the blonde and kissed him tenderly as he aligned his manhood at Naruto's bottom.

"Open your legs wide Naruto."

Sasuke slowly entered the blonde, and felt the immense heat surround him.

Naruto felt himself being penetrated and thought, 'He's bigger then his three fingers.'

"Youu..o..kayy Nar-utoo?", Sasuke asked panting.

"Yahh…I'm..fu..ffine..just..givve..me time to adjust." Naruto mumbled as he relaxed himself.

A little time passed by as Naruto adjusted himself with having something up his bottom.

"Okay..move!", he whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke started a slow pace, thrusting in and out slow enough for Naruto to adjust and slow enough for him to start quickening the pace whenever Naruto would ask.

Naruto started to panting again as he rode Sasuke's dick.

He felt electricity run throughout his whole body as Sasuke entered him slowly.

He felt a puddle of excitement start building up in his lower region.

He felt pleasure caress his body, like a fire licking his entire body.

However he felt like the pace needed to be faster.

"Sasu..ke…Fast..err!", Naruto demanded.

Sasuke quickened the pace as he felt Naruto's bottom suck him in deeper and deeper as he entered him faster.

"My Naruto your so tight!", Sasuke uttered breathlessly as he started to kiss a heated path down Naruto's neck.

Both their bodies were grounding together as they met in a dance of passion.

Every thrust was met by Naruto willingly making Sasuke reach new heights as he continued his ministrations on Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neglected erection and started pumping it along with every thrust to add even more pleasure to Naruto's body.

"Aaahhhh!!! Sasuke do that again!", Naruto yelled as Sasuke hit his prostate repeated.

"Oh…god Naruto you feel so good around me!"

"Sasu…I'm so close!", Naruto yelled as he felt his stomach tighten inside and send balls of pressure into his erection.

Naruto came on their stomachs screaming Sasuke's name to the skies.

Sasuke continued thrusting in and out of Naruto's opening faster then before as he too no more then 20 seconds later came after Naruto as he fell on top of him and laid there.

Both men fell silent as they came back down to earth from their mind-blowing secession.

After a while Naruto got tired of Sasuke's weight and pushed him off. Sasuke took his manhood out of Naruto's rear.

He got up and located the wet towel they used earlier and cleaned himself off and went to go clean off Naruto as well.

He then walked into the restroom and got a clean under sheet and walked over to Naruto picked him up and sat him on the edge of the bed and placed it on the wet spot.

Naruto then came back and laid on the bed. Sasuke threw the tube somewhere and crawled inside the bed with Naruto.

Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest as Sasuke pulled the sheet on their naked forms and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"After today Naruto you are mine as much as I am yours and soon we will wed and be together my love."

"I love you dobe!" Sasuke said tenderly as he kissed Naruto's head tenderly.

"I love you too teme!"

'Tomorrow will be a new day and the first day of our happy ending.', the raven and the blonde thought together.

* * *

---Author Notes---

Well what did you think hope you all liked it.

Please excuse me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes I tried my best editing it.

Sadly, I do not have a beta hopefully soon I get one. =)

Please leave reviews they make me happy.

Go visit homepage to see for the latest author updates.


End file.
